Versos en alcohol
by VincentK
Summary: Cuando has arruinado algo muy importante lo único que te puede salvar es una canción. Al menos eso le resulto a Haruka en la reunión anual de músicos. Un one-shot en el que la música nunca falla.


Bueno, unos comentarios de inicio...

Al fin, mi semestre ha terminado, y todo salió bien xDD...

 **Osaka:** Ya puedo empezar a escribir la historia que me pediste, dame una semana y la empezaré a subir :D.

 **hotaru tomoe:** La continuación de "Uniendo Compromisos" es "Un Rayo de Oscuridad" :).

 **LILYTENOH23:** Acá esta la historia que te prometí. Sabes que yo te odio más ...P.D: Decídete, o Justin Bieber o Austin Powers jaja xDD

Para todos los demás, agradezco que continúen leyendo jaja.

Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si lo es. Bueno, la letra de la canción tampoco es mía jaja.

"Versos en Alcohol."

"Vamos Haruka, levántate", decía la violinista mientras movía levemente a una perezosa rubia sobre la cama.

"Mich, quiero dormir más", se justificaba la rubia.

"Anda Haruka, tenemos que ir a esa reunión", respondió la aguamarina.

"No quiero, es mi último día de descanso, mañana regreso a los entrenamientos", hablo la corredora mientras abrazaba su almohada.

"¿Entonces es más importante tu día de descanso que yo?", recriminó la violinista.

"No Mich, es sólo que…", no encontró palabras la rubia.

"Sabes que esto es importante para mí y a ti no te importa, que egoísta eres Haruka", respondió la aguamarina con un puchero, intentando manipular a su pareja, al mismo tiempo que caminaba al balcón. Apenas pasó un segundo cuando sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

"Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí", susurró la corredora en el oído de la violinista.

"¿Más importante que ser una Sailor?", cuestionó la aguamarina.

"Obviamente", respondió orgullosa la rubia.

"¿Qué tu pasión por las carreras?", otra pregunta de la violinista.

"Por supuesto. Tú estás sobre cualquier cosa.", se mantuvo firme la corredora.

"¿Sobre cualquier cosa?", la violinista tramaba algo.

"Así es", dijo calmada la rubia.

"¿Hasta tus autos?...¿El deportivo amarillo, el Ferrari y…ese Lamborghini que compraste la semana pasada?", dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa en su rostro que no podía ser vista por su esposa al encontrarse de espaldas.

La rubia sintió que su cuerpo caía al vacío, así como una sudoración inmensa por todo su cuerpo y que éste perdía sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, haciendo que se aferrara más a la cintura de su esposa. Tragó saliva y, con una vena brincando sobre una de sus cejas dijo, "Cualquier…cosa…dije". No es que Haruka no amara con toda su alma a Michiru, pero comparar a su sirena con sus bebés motorizados de 4 ruedas era como la típica pregunta del hijo favorito.

La respuesta de la aguamarina fue dar media vuelta y besar a la rubia. Se separó de la corredora y se asustó al ver mal a ésta, "Ruka, ¿Qué te sucede? Estas muy pálida".

"Nada…Estoy bien. Debe ser porque es muy temprano", respondió con dificultad la rubia, sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Respiró unos segundos para terminar de hablar, "Un baño me ayudaría mucho".

Después de una tranquila y cálida ducha, la feliz pareja seleccionaba sus prendas de vestir para asistir al evento que ocurriría en unas horas.

"Oye Mich, ¿Y si voy con jeans y una chaqueta de cuero negra?", bromeó la rubia.

"¿Y si mejor invito a un vagabundo? No puedes ir así Haruka, es un evento formal", respondió la aguamarina junto con una mirada de enojo.

"Pfff, puras patrañas. La ropa no te hace mejor persona ni te da habilidades. Si fuera así, en el mugen hubiera usado el uniforme con conocimientos de Química para no reprobar", habló la rubia. Michiru sólo escuchaba mientras se probaba los vestidos que le había pedido diseñar a Setsuna.

"¿Qué te parece si me llevo mi atuendo de Volver al Futuro? Podría ser Haruka McFly y advertirle a esos músicos de quinta que una hermosa sirena será la ganadora esta noche", terminó de decir la corredora.

Michiru estaba lista para mirar con mayor molestia a la rubia, hasta que escuchó eso último, "Owww, ¿De verdad crees que gane Ruka?".

"No lo creo, lo sé", respondió la rubia con su toque característico de arrogancia.

La violinista estaba acercándose a la rubia, se detuvo cuando vio como estaba vestida ésta, "¿Por qué traes esa ropa?".

"¿Ahhh?…¿No era enserio lo de Volver al Futuro?", dijo confundida la corredora. La respuesta que obtuvo fue un vestido sobre su cabeza.

Después de 5 minutos la rubia vestía un elegante smoking que su enamorada le había obligado comprar la semana pasada.

"Ruka, mientras termino de arreglarme. ¿Podrías vestir a Hotaru?", la aguamarina pidió un favor a la rubia.

"Claro Mich. Hotaru se verá hermosa en ese mameluco de panda", habló la corredora. Su actitud cambió a una nerviosa, "¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé?".

"Nada de pijamas o ropa al estilo Haruka Tenoh. Le pondrás a Hotaru el vestido que Setsuna le diseñó", sentenció la aguamarina.

"Eso no será necesario. Ya me encargué de la pequeña", habló la peli-verde desde la entrada de la habitación.

"Eres un alivio Setsuna. Muchas gracias", agradeció la aguamarina.

"No tienes porque agradecer Michiru, por eso soy la segunda madre de Hotaru, para ayudar con la pequeña y no dar más problemas como lo hace Haruka", se burló la diseñadora de modas.

"Yo no doy problemas", se defendió la rubia.

La peli-verde no le tomó importancia y dijo, "Ya he terminado de arreglarme, estaré abajo con Hotaru preparando el desayuno".

"Woww Setsuna, eres muy veloz", habló con admiración la violinista. Ella tardaba horas en elegir qué vestir, cómo peinarse y maquillarse.

"Admítelo Setsuna, tú no eres una mujer. No puedes estar lista tan rápido", retó la rubia a su amiga.

"¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces tú que eres Haruka?", respondió a la ofensiva la peli-verde.

"Daaaa…Yo me refiero a una femenina así como Michiru…Lo olvidé, tú no eres femenina", la corredora empezaba a burlarse.

Haruka estaba muy segura de que había ganado hasta que, "Michiru, Haruka te mintió, para ella son más importantes sus asquerosos autos peligrosos", confesó la peli-verde.

 _-¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa esta maldita?-_ , pensó la rubia, luego dijo con una enorme sonrisa, "Eso no es verdad, y tú eres una chismosa Setsuna. Además de envidiosa, como a ti nadie te quiere. No es mi culpa que todos tus novios hayan muerto en la edad de piedra, así como tus amigas, ya sabes, Cleopatra y las momias de Egipto y Guanajuato".

"¿QUÉ DIJISTE? Ahora verás, quedarás como Rocky al final de la película 4", la diseñadora de modas estaba lista para transformarse en Sailor y pelear contra la rubia.

"¡BASTA! Nada de peleas. Las dos bajen, preparen el desayuno y cuiden de Hotaru mientras yo terminó de elegir que ponerme. Y nada de pelear, porque me daré cuenta y las dos tendrán su merecido", ordenó la aguamarina con una mirada llena de odio, parecía que sus ojos ardían en llamas.

Había pasado una hora cuando la violinista bajó a la cocina para comer el desayuno que las externas restantes habían preparado. Transcurrió la mañana con un delicioso desayuno conformado por waffles y café.

La familia llegó a un lujoso salón a bordo de un elegante Lamboghini Aventador LP700-4 Roadster color blanco. Los fotógrafos presentes tomaban fotos a dicho vehículo.

Antes de bajar del vehículo la violinista amenazó a su esposa, "Haruka Tenoh, nada de emborracharse, no quiero que suceda lo que la vez pasada".

"No es para tanto Mich", habló despreocupada la rubia.

"¿Qué no es para tanto?, terminaste golpeando un mesero , chocaste una motocicleta en una fuente, te lanzaste a la piscina con smoking y te orinaste, y era la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi padre.", la aguamarina le refrescó la memoria a la rubia.

"Bueno, está bien si me pasé un poquito", confesó la corredora.

"¿Un poquito? Mi padre no quiere verte por eso", dijo enojada la violinista.

"Bueno, bueno, un mucho, un demasiado, un la regué. Pero esta vez no ocurrirá esto, seré un ángel bajado del altar de la Virgen, ya tengo la cara, sólo me falta comportarme", dijo la rubia y finalizó con una sonrisa de comercial de pastas dentales.

La rubia bajó del auto y procedió a abrirle la puerta a su enamorada. "Vamos Ruka, ábrele la puerta a Setsuna y tu hija", la violinista le ordenó a la rubia.

"Setsuna puede sola….Esta bien, ya voy", respondió con pose resignada.

Haruka le dio las llaves del auto al valet parking y dijo en voz baja, "Este bebé vale más que tu vida, si le sucede algo por tu culpa te mataré". Recibió una cara de espanto por parte del muchacho.

Entraron al lugar y tomaron sus respectivos asientos. "¿Les ofrezco un poco de champagne?", un mesero se acercó a la mesa de las externas.

"No estamos….", fue interrumpida la aguamarina.

"Por favor", solicitó la rubia.

"¿Qué te dije hace unos momentos Haruka?", regañó la aguamarina a la rubia.

"Vamos Mich, es sólo una. Ya sabes lo que dicen, una es ninguna", respondió confiada la corredora.

Se dio inicio al evento. Los músicos invitados pasaban al pequeño escenario del lugar para volver más amena la estancia de los invitados y demostrar por qué estaban ahí.

"Haruka, esa ya es la cuarta copa", el enojo de la violinista comenzaba a hacerse presente.

"Shhh…tranquila Mich, estoy bien", la corredora aún lucía bien, articulaba perfectamente y sabía en donde se encontraba.

"Ese guitarrista es muy bueno", habló la peli-verde.

"Enserio ya estas viejita Setsuna, a tal grado de haberte quedado sorda. Es sólo un guitarrista de quinta, un callejero cualquiera", dijo con arrogancia la rubia.

"Tengo que irme para afinar el violín y dar una buena interpretación cuando pase al frente", se disculpó la violinista al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie con su instrumento musical en mano.

"No te vayas Mich, yo te amo", habló con sufrimiento la rubia.

Michiru se acercó a besar a su esposa, pensaba que esta estaba bromeando hasta que detectó algo con su olfato, "Haruka, hueles mucho a alcohol".

"Esque se me cayó", justificó la rubia.

"Eso no es verdad, yo no vi que eso ocurriera", desmintió la violinista. "¿Y esa botella de Wisky?", se sorprendió al no haber notado la botella en la mesa.

"Se la pedí al mesero cuando fuiste al baño con Setsuna y Hotaru", confesó la corredora.

"Debo irme, ya no quiero que estés tomando. Setsuna te encargo que la vigiles", dejó instrucciones la aguamarina para retiraste. La peli-verde asintió.

Una hora más tarde Michiru pisaba el escenario. Comenzó a tocar, fue una grandiosa interpretación, la cual cautivó al público por completo.

Haruka se había quedado dormida sobre su asiento, su esposa regresó a la mesa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?", preguntó a la diseñadora de modas.

"Quince minutos aproximadamente", respondió la peli-verde.

Al terminar las presentaciones se dio inició a servir los platillos. Michiru tuvo que despertar a la rubia, "Ruka, despierta, es hora de comer", dio pequeñas palmadas sobre la espalda ésta.

La corredora despertó para tener un almuerzo torpe, debido a su alto estado de ebriedad.

Posterior a la comida, el organizador del evento subió al escenario para anunciar al músico más talentoso de la noche.

"No es una sorpresa, su gran talento nos atrapó a todos esta noche. Pido un fuerte aplauso para Michiru Kaio", informó por el micrófono el hombre.

La aguamarina se dirigió a recibir un pequeño premio y decir unas palabras, "Muchas gracias a todos, esto significa mucho para mí. Todo esto es gracias al apoyo de mi familia, en especial a mi alma gemela Haruka Tenoh, quien me ayuda a tomar las mejores decisiones y a crecer cada día". Todo parecía ir de maravilla hasta que…

"¡Esa es mi esposa, una diosa que no se compara con estos mediocres (Silbidos)!", gritaba Haruka sobre su silla agitando su corbata con su mano derecha. El panorama empeoró cuando la rubia cayó de la silla, debido a su mal equilibrio. Setsuna la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

El resto del público permaneció en total silencio, nadie tuvo el atrevimiento de decir algo, siquiera de moverse, parecía que no respiraban. Alguien cometió el grave error de decir algo, "Continuemos con la celebración, bien por Michiru, ella es una hermosa y talentosa violinista". Se trataba del guitarrista de hace unos momentos.

"¿Qué te pasa bastardo? ¡Ella es mi esposa!", reclamó la rubia.

"Tranquilo señor Tenoh, no era mi intención", el muchacho intentó calmar a la corredora.

A pesar de su estado de ebriedad, Haruka no tardó en llegar al guitarrista y golpearlo en la cara. Comenzó una pelea entre los dos. Como era de esperarse, el muchacho estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente por la corredora, ésta última sólo tenía pequeños rasguños. Los meseros corrieron a separar a ambos.

"Peleas como niña", dijo la rubia y le escupió en la cara al guitarrista. Llevaron a Haruka a su mesa y la sentaron por la fuerza.

Todo terminó de derrumbarse para Michiru. Ésta sólo corrió a la mesa con lágrimas en los ojos, "¡Vámonos ahora!", ordenó.

"Mich…", pronunció torpemente la corredora.

"Tú no me hables, no quiero subirme a tu maldito auto. ¿Quieres matarnos conduciendo en ese estado? No cumpliste tu promesa, mírate como estas Haruka, eres un desastre. Te dije que esto era importante para mí y no te importó. Vámonos Setsuna, trae a Hotaru", terminó de hablar la aguamarina para retirarse.

La violinista pidió a un amigo suyo, clarinetista, que las llevara a su hogar. Él accedió amablemente.

Haruka sólo permaneció sentada en su asiento, sujetando con su mano izquierda la botella de wisky.

Un mesero tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa en donde se encontraba Haruka, "Parece que la ha liado señor Tenoh, tiene suerte que no haya reporteros amarillistas aquí".

"Ya…lo…sé, no…necesito…que…me lo digas", le costaba trabajo articular a la rubia.

"Piense rápido en algo, se ve que la señora Kaio es de temperamento fuerte como su padre", advirtió el mesero a la corredora.

"Tú, …el…guitarrista… de quinta", dijo la rubia señalando al muchacho que había golpeado hace unos momentos.

"Señor Tenoh, le juro que yo no tenía malas intenciones, sólo quería calmar el ambiente tenso que se había generado", el muchacho no quería ser golpeado de nuevo.

"Olvida eso. Necesito de tu ayuda, vamos, trae tu guitarra, conducirás mi auto", pudo articular perfectamente Haruka mientras se ponía de pie. El guitarrista se limitó a obedecer.

"¡UN LAMBOGHINI, WOOOW!", el guitarrista se impresionó al ver el veloz vehículo.

"Lo que sea, no me importa si le pasa algo a este maldito auto. Te mataré si no resulta lo que tengo en mente para recuperar a mi esposa", confesó la corredora. Después de todo, a Haruka le importaba sobre todas las cosas su sirena, incluso sus preciados autos.

Haruka colocó el GPS, en su estado no recordaba el camino a casa.

"¿Cuál…es…tu…nombre?", cuestionó la rubia.

"Mi nombre es Ryu", se presentó el guitarrista.

Después de eso ya no dijo nada la rubia, sólo esperó que llegaran a su casa.

Michiru se encontraba recostada en su cama abrazando una de las almohadas mientras lloraba. Setsuna tenía la difícil tarea de hacer que Hotaru se durmiera.

"Esa tonta de Haruka, le pido una sencilla cosa y no la puede cumplir. Cree que siempre puede hacer lo que quiere porque la amo demasiado. Tal vez tenía razón mi padre…", decía entre llanto la aguamarina.

"Te…sabes…la…canción….¿Verdad?", decía la rubia debajo del balcón de su habitación.

"Si señor Tenoh. Es acompañamiento básico", afirmó Ryu.

La aguamarina seguía llorando cuando comenzó a escuchar una guitarra que provenía del balcón.

Por una mujer bonita  
me estoy muriendo de celos  
por una mujer bonita  
traigo una penita en mi corazón

Era la tope voz de Haruka con su notable estado de ebriedad.

"¿Haruka?... ¡Haruka!", dijo la violinista alzando su cabeza de la almohada.

"No puedo creer que Haruka le haya traído serenata a Michiru. Siempre se las ingenia para ser perdonada, pero esta vez lo veo difícil", decía Setsuna para sí misma.

La peli-verde estaba a punto de salir de la habitación de la pequeña Hotaru, cuando ésta se levantó de su cama diciendo, "Haruka papá".

Después de un tiempo intentando que la pequeña de 4 años durmiera lo había logrado, y todo había sido arruinado por Haruka.

"Noooo, me las pagarás Haruka Tenoh", dijo furiosa la peli-verde.

La rubia hacía todo lo posible por recordar la letra de la canción y pronunciar lo mejor posible.

"¿Está seguro de que esto funcionará?", Ryu temía que la violinista no saliera al balcón.

"Tiene que…o te mataré", respondió la rubia.

Yo se que mucho me quiere  
yo se que mucho la quiero,  
pero eso no me quita  
que ande una penita en mi corazón

Michiru se había levantado de la cama, se limpió las lágrimas y se colocó una bata. No sabía si salir o no.

"Yo la dejaría esperando toda la canción, se portó bastante mal", habló una peli-verde en la entrada de la habitación con la pequeña Hotaru en brazos.

"¿Por qué lo dices Setsuna?", cuestionó la violinista.

"¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Su comportamiento terrible en el evento….Eso, y que despertó a Hotaru, con el trabajo que me cuesta hacer que esta niña se duerma", dijo molesta la diseñadora de modas.

"Creo que es más por la segunda", rió la violinista.

"No quiero dormir, quiero ver a Haruka papá", habló Hotaru.

"Eso lo debe decidir Michiru, no tu pequeña", explicó la peli-verde a su hija.

 _-Vamos señora Kaio, salga al balcón. No quiero ver furioso al señor Tenoh en este estado-_ , pensaba Ryu.

El alma del guitarrista descansó al ver salir a la aguamarina al balcón con su pequeña hija.

Y tengo celos de todos  
los que a ti te miran pasar caminando  
si se te quedan mirando  
es cuando sufro por ti

La felicidad regresó a la rubia cuando vio salir a su enamorada. No esperaba que ésta estuviera acompañada de su hija, sin embargo, no le molestaba.

Michiru observaba el empeño y sentimiento que su pareja ponía en la canción, eso la hizo sonreír. Hotaru disfrutaba de ver a su Haruka papá, la menor pensó que su padre ya no regresaría.

Y es que tu estas tan bonita  
bonita, bonita, como ya no hay nadie  
por eso no soy culpable, por eso no soy culpable  
Si tengo celos de ti

"¡Michiru Kaio, …te amo …con toda …mi alma…Espero me …puedas perdonar …y me des otra …oportunidad!", gritó la corredora con lágrimas en los ojos.

La violinista encargó a su hija con Setsuna y bajó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la entrada principal. En cuanto llegó besó y abrazó a su amada.

"Te perdono Ruka, pero espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer", habló con seriedad la violinista.

"Jamás se …volverá a repetir …Mich, …lo prometo", dijo tomando de la cintura a la aguamarina y cargándola.

Ryu le entregó unas flores a la rubia para que se las diera a Michiru.

"¿Y estas claveles? Es muy tarde para encontrar una florería abierta", preguntó extrañada la violinista.

"Bueno…afuera del salón…había un jardín…muy bonito…y yo…", explicó la rubia.

"Shhhh…te amo mi viento", Michiru silenció a la corredora.

"Bueno…Ryu…muchas gracias...", agradeció la rubia.

"Creo que tomaré un taxi, me alegra que haya resultado bien todo", se despedía el guitarrista.

"Quédate el…Lamboghini…Te dije que…no me importaba…lo único que…necesito…es a…mi sirena", Haruka intentó ser romántica pero no pudo lograrlo por su estado.

"¿De verdad? Muchas gracias señor Tenoh", Ryu estaba emocionado por tal regalo.

"Te veo…luego…Ryu…Ahora…somos…amigos", la corredora ahora consideraba su amigo al guitarrista.

La feliz pareja entró a la casa. Haruka se había cambiado de ropa, ahora traía su pijama. Ambas estaban listas para dormir, cuando interrumpió una peli-verde.

"¿Qué…quieres…Setsuna?", dijo molesta la rubia que deseaba dormir.

"Yo nada, pero Hotaru quiere que su Haruka papá le cante para dormir", dijo con una sonrisa malvada la diseñadora de modas.

"Eso…no es…verdad", la rubia dudaba de lo que decía su amiga.

En segundos entró la pequeña niña, "¡Haruka papá!".

La corredora no tuvo más remedio que ir con su hija a su habitación para cantarle y que se durmiera.

Haruka había tenido un día complicado debido a sus malas decisiones, sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que no volvería a suceder. La única desventaja radicaba en que al día siguiente tenía entrenamiento y gracias a que su hija escuchó su serenata, dormiría muy pocas horas. Eso sin mencionar la jaqueca que tendría por la borrachera del día anterior, pero eso ya es otra historia.

 **NOTAS:**

Agradezco su tiempo para leer este one-shot.

Recuerden que pueden dejar comentarios de todo tipo, eso me ayuda mejorar en mis historias.

Saludos para todos :).


End file.
